


Tosh's books

by willowmellontree



Series: Torchwoods private lives [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, POV Toshiko Sato, Post-Episode: s01e06 Countrycide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: I had an idea planted in my mind and I couldn't rest until I wrote it down.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwoods private lives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Tosh's books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Snarkivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snarkivist/gifts).



> I had an idea planted in my mind and I couldn't rest until I wrote it down.

I set down my computer on my favourite table by the front corner of the cafe. It’s late at night, so there’s no one about and it’s peaceful. Just what I need at the moment. The owner of the cafe is used to me coming in at all hours of the day, so she just makes me my usual order and leaves me to it.

I’m writing a book at the moment. Well, it’s actually a series of short stories (There’s no time to write novels) and they’re loosely based on some of the missions we go on. Obviously I don’t use our names and it’s not set in Cardiff and Torchwood isn’t mentioned what so ever, but writing these stories is a way for me to cope with it.

All of us have something to do to help us look past all the death.

My latest book I’m writing at the moment is about what happened in the Brecon Beacons, only it’s set in the Yorkshire Moors and there aren’t any cannibals. Just some random humanoid looking creature with metal implants that likes to eat lonely wanderers. People from the local fire station are going missing so the team investigate only it goes very wrong. They were looking for humans, but it turns out it was aliens.

No idea what happens next. I haven’t got that far.

I started writing these books just after Ianto joined. Jack had told us all to find something new that interested us, and I found a love of writing. I thought numbers were relaxing, but there’s so much you can do with a few words. The trouble was that I had no idea what to write about, so I’m turning real life into fiction. I’ve published my first two works and people seem to like them.

The stories start with five strangers who work in a rundown police station. The head office in London told them to investigate some suspicious-looking people in Glasgow, so we find them. This is when they find out that aliens are real, but they need to keep quiet about it because if the world found out, then something bad would happen. I haven’t worked out what yet.

The first aliens they see are lightly based on Weevils, but I called them Evil Wes. It’s an anagram. Most of the things I named were anagrams of the real thing.

As I was saying, there’re five main characters. Takara, (That was my mum’s other choice of name for me) Julia (Susie’s middle name.) Ifan (Variant of Ianto) I kept Owen’s name, but I spelt it the Welsh way and I turned Jack into Jackson.

I managed to fit in three books before Susie committed suicide (I didn’t put that in. I wrote that her mind got taken over by alien technology and she went crazy, which she did.) Then I introduced Gwen into the mix. She was transferred from a small police station in Newport, and she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

I let Jack read over them before I publish them, just in case I overlook something. There was that one time where I mentioned the rift manipulator in my second book and I didn’t see it, but Jack did. He likes how I portray the characters. Jackson and Ifan fall in love at halfway through the forth book but they keep it from the rest of the team and they think that no one else knows about them but they’re too obvious. Owain is nice and polite and helps everyone with their jobs. He’s considerate of everyone’s feelings, and he doesn’t swear much.

I had fun with that one. Owain is the complete opposite to Owen. However, there isn’t much difference between me and Takara. I mean, I know the character is me, but I wish I could do something different with her.

Naming the books is a challenge.

The first one is called ‘Another world.’ It’s only around forty thousand words long, which makes it the shortest of the series.

The second one is ‘A message from the stars.’ At about sixty-thousand words long, this one sits at my current favourite. It explores the character more in-depth and shows that even the heros aren’t perfect.

The third one is ‘A mistake.’ It mostly focuses on Susie, and it’s written in her point of view. It’s sixty-five thousand words. As you can tell, the word count gets bigger.

The forth one. ‘Everything changes.’ There’s no point in denying it. Everything changed as soon as Gwen arrived. Also around Sixty-five thousand words.

Fifth one is, ‘The metal man.’ Based on what happened with the cyber woman. Obviously, I didn’t call her a cyber woman. Fifty-thousand words.

I haven’t worked out what to call the sixth one yet. I don’t know how many of these books I’m going to write, and I don’t know what’s going to happen. There isn’t an ending yet, but you never know. It might end with me dying.

I turned my computer on and started to write the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably wont be the end you hear from Tosh's books. Hope you liked it.


End file.
